


История любви

by Tykki



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда за глупый поступок расплачиваетесь не только вы, и потребуется подвиг, чтобы его исправить. И ещё, может быть, любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История любви

Что такое любовь?  
Есть такие истории, в которых важно, как люди сошлись вместе и вместе же остаются. А есть такие, в которых, судя по всему, важно, как они расстанутся, потому что этот момент заслонит потом все остальные. Да, мой слушатель, я хочу рассказать тебе именно о такой любви.  
Что? Неинтересно? Подожди, не уходи, может быть, я ещё заработаю свою монету. Ты ведь знаешь, что земля, на которой мы стоим, ещё недавно была осквернена, и эта скверна расползалась вокруг целое тысячелетие? Все знали, что однажды она просто покроет континент, и никакие ведьмы её не остановят, правда?  
Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, с чего всё началось? Со ссоры и расставания двух ещё довольно юных девушек, в жизни которых до этого не было ни одного тяжелого дня. Они, видишь ли, жили здесь ещё тогда, когда страной правили короли и королевы. Одна из них, кстати, потом и взошла на престол через брак.  
Теперь ты хочешь послушать о любви, мой слушатель?  
Не случись так, что и мне довелось пожить среди скверны, мне было бы смешно от того, как глупо всё началось. Первая любовь, что может быть трогательнее и нелепее? Даже когда одна из влюблённых принадлежит к древней графской семье, а другая — и вовсе наследница далёкого северного герцогства, которую прислали ко двору в качестве заложницы. Что? А, это такая очень старая традиция, благодаря которой монархи обеспечивали лояльность своих вассалов. Сейчас её тоже не существует.  
Но представь их себе: одна смуглая и темноволосая, порой излишне хмурая и принимающая обиды близко к сердцу. Вторая — белокожая, что редкость при дворе, высокая и такая красивая, что знаки восхищения стали для неё привычными. Чем это было для них? Игрой или нет? Для первой это точно значило больше, чем для второй, и в конце концов всё завершилось разрывом.   
Да-да, вижу, что ты уже понял, сейчас я расскажу дальше.  
Была только одна беда в этом, мой слушатель. Первая — кстати, её звали Элоа — увлекалась поиском знаний о древних богах. Таких древних, что они были полузабытой легендой ещё в те дни. А вторая — и её имя было Итран — волей-неволей слушала о том, что удавалось найти.  
И, как оказалось, что-то она да запомнила.  
И вот, представь, они расстались. Обе вдоволь накричались друг на друга, обвиняя во всём, что могли, и сильно ненавидели друг друга в тот момент. Которая из них была виновата? Не знаю, но Элоа считала, что она, потому что не ушла раньше, когда поняла, что наскучила Итран.  
Сейчас я вижу, что настоящего вреда они тогда друг другу не хотели. Элоа просто немедленно уехала и несколько лет не появлялась при дворе. А Итран… Итран послала ей вдогонку неудачу. И эта неудача обернулась несчастьем для всех, потому что откликнулся древний бог, в которого Итран даже не верила. Для неё это был просто глупый обряд, и она хотела насолить Элоа, использовав её любимые находки.  
Может быть, она думала, что Элоа просто будут плохо принимать в её путешествиях, потому и помолилась богу, который вызывал страх и ненависть перед всем чужим и незнакомым.  
Вот только он ушёл не так далеко от нашего мира, как она думала. И тогда ему посвятили Элоа — вот он и воспользовался этим, чтобы через неё влиять на мир. Ты знаешь, что было дальше.  
Что? Лучше бы они обе умерли, и никакая это не любовь, а только глупости? Знаешь, я понимаю, откуда у тебя такие мысли, но этот бог — он был старым и хитрым, и он хорошо знал человечество. Раз он захотел вернуться — поверь мне, так или иначе он бы вернулся. Но ведь мы с тобой сейчас стоим на земле, с которой скверна уже ушла, правда? Он, конечно, этого не хотел. Он хотел, чтобы весь мир был ею полон, чтобы наши страх и ненависть сгустились и поглотили нас всех. Что, по-твоему, его остановило?  
Да. Конечно, любовь. Именно ей я посвящаю свою историю, и вы можете кидать мне монеты, не стесняясь. Разве рассказы о любви не заслуживают, чтобы их осыпали золотом?  
Нет, мой слушатель, в моем рассказе не появилось новых героев. Я даже, пожалуй, убираю одну из героинь, потому что на этот раз Итран мало что сделала.  
Ну хорошо. Может быть, она сделала мало, но то, что она сделала, было важно. Потому что она сказала, обращаясь к Элоа: «Это не ты». В тот самый момент, когда Элоа прижимала ржавый серп к её шее.  
Она не была первой жертвой Элоа, видишь ли. Но должна была стать последней — перед тем, как убийца лишит себя жизни сама. Наш старый бог всё спланировал, когда ткал своё заклятие, и из крови на этом серпе и из желчи, которой рвало Элоа перед смертью, и родилась скверна. Да, конечно, Элоа погибла. К тому моменту она слишком прочно была под чужой властью, чтобы противостоять приказу.  
Но знаешь что? Она не убила Итран. Она услышала её, и рука соскользнула, срезав только прядь волос. А потом Элоа сбежала. И умерла вдали от всех, так что её тела потом никогда и не нашли.  
А, вижу, теперь ты понял: да, волшебный туман, единственное, что хоть как-то убивало скверну, не зря называли «волосами Итран». Элоа умерла с прядью в руке и вплела её в проклятие, которое через неё творили.  
И, поверь мне, её душа желала повернуть его вспять. Настолько, что в конце концов и повернула, хотя для этого потребовалась тысяча лет и новое рождение.  
Да, я тоже думаю, что тогда уже только Элоа любила, а Итран — нет. В конце концов, потом она вышла замуж за короля этой страны, с которым была знакома с детства, как и с Элоа. И даже Элоа — а помнила ли она, кого любит? Они ведь не виделись несколько лет. Может быть, это была просто мечта о любви. Но даже просто мечта позволила ей сохранить остатки человечности, так что мне не хочется её осуждать. Для неё это была любовь, для нас — возможность избавиться от проклятия.  
Я заслуживаю монету, мой слушатель? Благодарю, благодарю покорно. Я хочу построить святилище, и мне ещё много надо заработать. Кому? Конечно, Элоа, потому что убившая бога становится богиней. Ну, нет, не богиней любви, конечно. Если хочешь знать — искупления и сильной воли. Но я обычно рассказываю именно о её любви.  
За такие истории лучше платят.


End file.
